Instinto Selvagem
by Mystik
Summary: Uma caçada onde tudo dá errado, muda pra sempre a vida dos irmãos Winchester.


**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Darkfic

**Nota: **Se passa no final da terceira temporada.

* * *

**Instinto Selvagem**

Eles não lembravam de muita coisa, para falar a verdade. Tudo é uma vaga memória.

Okay, talvez eles lembrassem que havia um trabalho. Mortes misteriosas por todo o estado do Texas, que depois eram atribuídos a casais que diziam não terem culpa, que a 'fome' dentro deles era por demais irresistível. Antes deles serem encontrados mortos um dia depois. Estranho, mas o que na vida deles não era estranho? Depois de demônios, crianças psíquicas e anjos, aquele caso era até que tranquilo.

Isso até eles investigarem e resolverem atacar. Bobby foi junto com eles até o galpão abandonado que fora a melhor pista, do que quer que eles estavam caçando.

Eles invadiram como sempre: quebrando portas, armas em punho, tudo. Mas o que encontraram fôra uma surpresa: a garotinha de quase oito anos os encarava de volta, curiosa. A única coisa que denunciava seu estado...sobrenatural, era os olhos, da cor do mais intenso roxo que Dean já vira.

- Interessante. - murmurou ela e sua voz também ecoava no galpão como se fosse dita por um megafone.

- Não por muito tempo. - murmurou o loiro, já apontando sua arma para ela.

Quando ela sorriu quase maliciosamente, ele devia ter prestado atenção no arrepio que desceu em sua espinha. Mas então, era tarde demais.

-----

Sam acordou num sobressalto, seu corpo todo em estado febril. Havia algo...uma _vontade_ correndo por toda sua pele que era estranha demais.

- Fico feliz que tenha voltado a si.

O moreno voltou seus olhos para Bobby parado na porta do quarto. Ele fechou os punhos em volta do lençol que o cobria, respirando fundo.

- O que houve? Onde está Dean?

O grunhido pesaroso de Bobby lhe chamou a atenção. Ele voltou seus olhos para o homem que reconhecia como pai mais do que seu verdadeiro fora para si.

- Aquela garota...enfeitiçou vocês.

- O que? - a caçada era uma lembrança difusa em sua mente, mas Sam ainda se lembrava do roxo vivo dos olhos da garotinha.

- Como ou porque eu não sei, mas...essa é a razão de Dean não estar aqui.

_Dean_. Só aquela palavra, aquele nome, fazia um frio gostoso descer em sua espinha. Ele se remexeu na cama e foi quando percebeu as algemas em seus pulsos. Ele estava preso a cama.

- Bobby...?

- Dean está com Ellen, em Minnesota. Acredite, foi a única solução que encontramos.

Sam grunhiu quando ouviu aquilo, tentando se libertar, o movimento fazendo as algemas arranharem sua pele.

- Me solta.

- Não. E Dean está bem seguro lá também, porque...enquanto não acharmos um contra-feitiço...desculpa, essa é a única maneira. Vocês têm que ficar longe um do outro.

Sam agora rosnou antes de se deitar na cama, suas mãos se fechando e abrindo repetidamente. A vontade agora crescia e seu corpo estava ainda mais febril.

- Bobby...eu preciso ver ele.

- Não enquanto eu não achar uma resposta.

- Bobby volta aqui!

Suas palavras caíram num eco quando o caçador fechou a porta do quarto. Sam se retorceu na cama, seu corpo todo formigando.

- Dean... - ele sussurrou e apenas falar aquele nome fez seu corpo cintilar de prazer.

Deus, o que estava acontecendo?

-----

- Me solta porra! Onde está o Sam?! Sammy!

Ellen apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, vendo Dean se debater contra as correntes que o prendiam contra a cama, presas por um poste de metal atrás da mesma. Os pulsos de Dean sangravam com seu esforço, mas ele pouco se importava.

- Deus, o que nós vamos fazer?

A mulher apenas balançou a cabeça, não sabendo o que responder a sua filha Jo. Quando Bobby ligou há dois dias atrás, contando da caçada que dera errado, Ellen imediatamente se prontificou em ajudar. Aqueles dois eram como filhos para si e agora estava na hora de demonstrar. Principalmente depois que ficara sabendo de todo o horror que ambos passaram no último ano, com Dean indo ao inferno e voltando, graças à Sam.

- Sam!

Aqueles gritos, quase gemidos de agonia, cortavam seus ouvidos. Jo olhava o loiro preocupada.

- Nós temos que esperar Bobby achar uma resposta. Ele estava com os dois na caçada afinal de contas. - foi tudo que Ellen respondeu por fim.

Jo concordou e olhou mais uma vez para Dean antes de sair do quarto que haviam improvisado para ele.

- Vou ligar pra ele e ver no que posso ajudar.

- Faça isso.

A mulher olhou também uma última vez para Dean, enquanto este se remexia na cama, chamando por Sam, querendo vê-lo, querendo ele ao seu lado _agora_. Ela realmente esperava que encontrassem uma resposta antes que fosse tarde demais.

-----

- Encontrei.

Ellen arqueou a sobrancelha com o tom de finalidade que Bobby tinha na voz.

- E então, o que é?

O homem suspirou do outro lado da linha, enquanto parecia folhear algo.

- É uma succubus. Diferente, mas sem dúvida é.

Ellen esfregou os rosto, cansada.

- Vai ter que elaborar melhor que isso Bobby.

- Succubus geralmente tem a forma feminina e se alimentam de energia sexual. Elas costumam seduzir seus parceiros e devorá-los durante o ato. No caso desta em específico, ela aparentemente não consegue se alimentar dessa forma, por isso canaliza seus 'poderes', por assim dizer, para casais que ela escolhe a dedo.

- Então...oh. Oh. – Ellen finalmente entendeu o que Bobby queria dizer – Isso explica o comportamento deles.

- E isso explica o porque nós temos que mante-los afastados até conseguirmos quebrar o feitiço que os prende a ela.

Ellen ia dizer algo quando ouviu o grito de dor e agonia que saiu do quarto de Dean. Ela franziu o cenho.

- Quanto tempo Bobby?

- Dois dias. Três no máximo, espero.

- Dean não deixa ninguém se aproximar dele, e fica chamando pelo Sam o tempo todo. Quanto tempo Bobby?

- Eu sei que é difícil Ellen, mas Sam está no mesmo estado aqui também. Acredite, eu sei. Estou trabalhando nisso o mais rápido que eu posso e...

- Mãe! O Dean escapou! – gritou Jo, entrando no bar, assustada.

- Merda. Bobby, cuide-se, o Dean escapou. Vamos atrás dele.

Antes que o caçador pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, o telefone foi desligado. Bobby arregalou os olhos, sua mente tomando consciência do que aquilo significava. Dean havia escapado. E sem sombra de dúvida viria atrás de Sam. Ele logo largou o telefone sem fio na base, correndo pela casa, pegando a espingarda, enchendo-a de sal. Não mataria Dean, mas ele se certificaria que machucaria.

Ele ouviu uma risada e franziu o cenho quando descobriu vir do quarto de Sam. Ele se aproximou cauteloso. Ele deu um chute na porta, apontando a arma, mas o moreno estava sozinho. Ele ria, de olhos fechados, se retorcendo na cama, seu corpo febril deixando uma perpétua camada de suor por sua pele.

- Não adiantou nada, não é Bobby? Ele está vindo, ele está vindo pra mim...eu consigo sentir... – Sam gemeu, ainda se contorcendo – Logo Dean vai estar aqui.

- Eu vou tira-los desse feitiço nem que eu morra tentando. – comentou Bobby, rudemente, fechando a porta assim que saiu do quarto novamente.

- Pode tentar o quanto quiser, mas ele vai vir! Ele vai vir pra mim! – Sam gritou, rindo, delirando completamente, os barulhos das algemas em seus pulsos denunciando seus movimentos.

Bobby suspirou, fechando os olhos. Ele precisava agir e rápido. Foi quando um grito foi ouvido de dentro do quarto de Sam, e depois, silêncio. O homem foi rápido em abrir a porta, apenas para visualizar Sam pulando a janela da casa, as algemas caídas na cama, um rastro de sangue entre os lençóis.

- Sam, droga! – blasfemou o caçador, logo descendo correndo as escadarias, chegando a frente da casa, mas sem sucesso. Sam já havia sumido na noite.

Agora ele teria que caçar aqueles que considerava como filhos. Isso não era nada bom.

-----

Ele sentia, ele conseguia praticamente ver no ar aquele cheiro. Aquela sensação, aquela sensação de que Dean estava perto. Cada vez mais perto. E aquilo o estava deixando louco, estava deixando sua mente turva e bloqueada de qualquer pensamento racional. Sam caminhava pelo bar, procurando seu irmão em qualquer rosto que pudesse ver, as mangas longas da blusa que usava escondendo as marcas fundas das algemas que o deixaram preso.

Sam podia sentir os olhos em si, podia sentir o desejo pelo seu corpo, mas ele pouco ligava, apenas concentrado em encontrar seu irmão. Só precisava comer alguma coisa e continuaria seu caminho. Ele parou no bar e a moça atrás do balcão sorriu maliciosamente, mostrando as curvas do seu corpo quando ela inclinou-se.

- O que será hoje gatinho?

- Algum sanduíche e uma cerveja.

Ela sorriu, piscando divertida, e indo preparar o pedido dele. O moreno suspirou, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos, sentindo sua cabeça latejar. Aquela necessidade, aquele desejo não ia embora. Ele precisava se apressar.

- Procurando por algum divertimento?

Sam abriu os olhos quando viu o homem parado ao lado de si. Ele endireitou-se, erguendo-se na sua altura real, apenas o encarando. O homem tinha os cabelos loiros compridos, olhos azuis, quase claros de tão gelados. Ele nem de longe o fazia sentir aquela agonia que sentia com o mero pensamento do seu irmão.

- Certamente não com você. – comentou Sam sem sentimento algum, virando-se de volta para o balcão, sorrindo em agradecimento para a moça, quando ela entregou-lhe sua comida. Ele ouviu um pequeno grunhido de desaprovação atrás dele, mas ignorou.

- Porque? Tem algo melhor esperando em casa, gatinho?

Sam revirou os olhos, comendo seu sanduiche com pressa.

- Na verdade tenho. – respondeu ainda sem emoção. Ele retirou algumas notas do bolso da calça e extendeu para a garçonete, sorrindo.

Assim que sentiu o ar fresco da noite bater em seu rosto, ele suspirou fundo, seu coração batendo rápido quando o cheiro de Dean ficou mais forte. Ele estava mais _perto_...faltava pouco.

- Dean...

Foi quando um braço musculoso agarrou-o pela cintura, puxando-o para um dos becos escuros que circundavam o bar. Ele sentiu suas costas baterem contra a parede de concreto e franziu o cenho com o impacto.

- Acha que vai embora assim, sem me dar o que quero?

O hálito de cerveja atingiu seu rosto e Sam abriu os olhos, encarando o loiro do bar, de minutos antes. Ele estreitou os olhos, segurando o pulso ao lado da sua cabeça.

- Se tentar qualquer coisa comigo, vai se arrepender.

O loiro riu, mas logo a risada morreu em favor de um grito de dor quando Sam quebrou o seu pulso. O moreno sorriu em satisfação ao ve-lo se afastar, segurando a mão quebrada contra seu peito. O loiro grunhiu.

- Seu merdinha, agora que você vai ter o que merece.

- Só um pulso quebrado não é o suficiente?

Sam sentiu todo seu corpo formigar com aquela voz. Ele voltou os olhos para o começo do beco, vendo a sombra se aproximar.

- Dean.

O loiro encarou o recém-chegado com ira.

- Quem é você idiota? Não percebeu que estamos conversando, não é da sua conta!

Dean sorriu quase predatório e Sam viu o brilho da faca na mão direita do irmão. Seu coração pulou no peito.

- O que quer que você faça com o meu irmão _é da minha conta_.

- Seu irmão? – o loiro arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

Dean riu e num mero movimento chegou perto deles, enfiando a faca no peito do desconhecido. O homem gemeu de dor, sua boca manchando-se de sangue. Dean sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Ninguém encosta no meu Sammy sem sofrer as conseqüências.

Sam sentiu seu corpo formigar novamente com aquelas palavras e se aproximou, tocando os dedos do irmão, que seguravam a faca. Um choque elétrico passou por seus corpos com aquele mero toque.

- Faça Dean.

O loiro grunhiu em concordância, girando a faca, terminando de matar o homem, que caiu no chão sujo com um baque surdo.

O tempo ficou em suspenso por alguns segundos, antes que Dean o prensasse contra a parede, beijando-o furiosamente. Sam gemeu alto, agarrando-se a Dean, todo aquele fogo dentro de si sendo libertado furiosamente, aquele desejo, aquela necessidade a todo vapor.

- Dean...deus...

- Finalmente te encontrei, finalmente, Sammy. – rosna o loiro contra a boca dele, suas mãos segurando seu rosto, os dedos emaranhados em seus cabelos – Vamos embora daqui, não quero que esse idiota fique do seu lado nem mais um segundo.

Sam apenas afirma com a cabeça, a possessividade de Dean agindo como um poderoso afrodísiaco em suas veias. Ele vê o irmão pegar a faca do corpo caído ao lado dele, e logo eles saem juntos do beco, entrando no Impala, o carro cantando pneu quando eles deixam o local.

-----

- Provavelmente uma briga de bar que acabou muito mal.

- Dificilmente.

Ellen olhou para o homem ao seu lado e não gostou nada do que viu ali. Bobby tinha o cenho franzido, suas mãos quase brancas com a força que apertava a espingarda.

- Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. É o mesmo padrão se repetindo da nossa caçada e foi por isso que eu os mantive os mais longe possível um do outro.

A loira colocou a mão no ombro do caçador.

- Vamos encontra-los.

- Eles são caçadores. Ótimos, por sinal. Se eles não quiserem ser encontrados... – Bobby balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquele pensamento – Vamos.

Eles deixaram o corpo que encontraram no beco para trás, a única pista no momento do paradeiro dos irmãos Winchester. Ellen ligou anonimamente para a polícia e eles saíram do local.

-----

- Dean...Dean...deus, Dean...

O loiro gemeu em concordância, apertando as mãos contra a cintura do irmão, possessivo. Sam se contorceu no seu colo, se esfregando mais, suas ereções já rígidas dentro da calça jeans que usavam adicionando ao calor extra. Os vidros do carro embaçavam mais e mais conforme eles se colavam mais ao outro, com vontade.

Sam o beijava com desespero, aquele fogo, aquela necessidade dentro do seu corpo aumentando mais e mais. Ele se esfregava contra Dean como se estivesse no cio, gemendo o nome do irmão mais velho, implorando sem conseguir proferir as palavras, o seu maior desejo.

Mas não é como se Dean precisasse disso, ele sempre soubera o que Sam precisava. As mãos calejadas desceram para sua bunda e apertaram com gosto, arrancando um grunhido do mais novo. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram com fervor quando Dean puxou-o mais de encontro a si.

- Dean...

- Sammy...eu quero você...eu preciso foder você agora.

O mais novo tremeu com aquelas palavras, a mesma necessidade ecoando por seu corpo. Ele se aproximou mais, deixando os pequenos ofegos escaparem de sua boca enquanto se beijavam e se mordiam.

- Me foda então...irmão.

Dean rugiu como se uma fera presa dentro de si tivesse sido finalmente libertada. Ele virou Sam e de repente pressionou-o contra o banco de couro do Impala, suas mãos firmes abrindo a calça jeans de Sam. O moreno gemeu, suas mãos fazendo o mesmo com Dean e logo eles estavam nús da cintura pra baixo. O mais novo simplesmente abriu as pernas, enlaçando-as pelas coxas de Dean, arqueando o corpo, seu membro rígido se esfregando contra a camiseta de Dean.

O loiro segurou-o possessivamente pela cintura, grunhindo quando eles se beijaram novamente, a insanidade tomando conta de suas mentes quando o feitiço finalmente teve o efeito completo. Dean não esperou mais, puxando-o pelas nádegas, separando-as rudemente, esfregando a glande na entrada de Sam. O moreno gemeu, seu corpo tremendo, gotas de pré-gozo saindo do seu membro, sujando o tecido preto que o irmão mais velho usava.

- Vai logo Dean, não me importo de doer, eu quero sentir você fundo em mim e...

O resto da frase desconexa foi perdida com o grito de dor e prazer quando Dean se enfiou em seu corpo numa única estocada, lenta e firme, contínua. Dean inclinou-se, engolindo aquele som com seus lábios enquanto ele se mexia, fodendo Sam sem dó.

Não que o moreno estivesse reclamando.

O ar ficou quente e abafado dentro do carro enquanto os irmãos Winchester se consumiam um no outro, totalmente presos dentro daquele desejo e do feitiço. Todas as janelas do carro estavam abafadas agora e o Impala balançava levemente com o movimento de ambos, como que estimulando e embalando aquele ato.

- Dean...porra, Dean...mais forte... – grunhiu Sam na orelha dele, mordendo o lóbulo, suas mãos grandes arranhando e agarrando as costas do irmão.

Dean apenas respondeu com o acelerar do seu quadril, seus dentes criando marcas por toda a região do pescoço e ombros de Sam, o cheiro de sexo se misturando ao cheiro de couro, suor e pólvora.

Algo como eletricidade pode ser sentida percorrendo seus corpos enquanto eles se aproximavam mais e mais do orgasmo. Dean puxou-o pela cintura, sentando-se no banco, Sam indo logo atrás dele, rebolando no seu colo, colando suas bocas num beijo violento e necessitado, a nuca de Dean batendo contra a janela, mas a dor foi pouca comparada com aquela sensação de prazer.

- Consegue...sentir?

Dean acenou afirmativamente junto a boca de Sam, entrando mais e mais forte dentro dele. Ambos abaixaram a mão direita, pegando a faca do loiro que estava jogada no chão do carro. Eles se colaram ainda mais, gemendo mais rápido. O mais novo sentiu seu corpo retesar, seu membro enrijecer ainda mais entre os corpos deles.

- Ela vem vindo.

Sam acenou afirmativamente, gemendo alto contra a boca de Dean quando sentiu seu orgasmo estourar como uma bomba por todo o seu corpo, manchando a sua blusa e a camiseta de Dean com seu sêmen. Dean grunhiu selvagem, logo chegando ao ápice também, esvaziando-se dentro de Sam.

E foi quando eles moveram a mão direita, enfiando a faca com as inscrições sagradas direto no peito da menina que os observava, os olhos roxos chocados e ao mesmo tempo furiosos. Sam sorriu maliciosamente, olhando de lado, ainda sem fôlego e com a boca colada em Dean.

- Vai ter que tentar seu pequeno truque no inferno.

A succubus gritou de dor antes de explodir numa nuvem de fumaça. Dean gemeu de prazer quando ouviu aquele grito de morte, ao que Sam respondeu com um longo beijo.

-----

Quando o efeito do feitiço passou, eles ligaram para Bobby, contando que haviam conseguido acabar com a criatura. E depois ficaram cinco dias sem olhar na cara um do outro.

-----

Na noite do sexto dia, ambos decidiram ir cada um para um bar, tentando se livrar daquele silêncio incômodo, daquela tensão que estava no ar desde que entenderam que o que fora feito tinha sido muito além de um simples feitiço. Ele só ajudara a revelar a verdade. E isso não era assustador?

Mas quando ambos se encontraram no banheiro do mesmo bar, Dean encarando Sam através do espelho que estava em cima da pia, algo quebrou.

Após cinco dias, dezessete horas e cinquenta minutos eles estavam prontos a admitir que se encontravam num ponto sem volta. Sam gemeu dentro da boca de Dean enquanto sentia o irmão o empurrar contra a parede, suas mãos agarrando a cintura dele, afoitas.

- Motel?

- Ahan.

- E quanto as pes...

- Que se fodam.

- Certo.

Não demorou mais que dez minutos para eles saírem do bar. E logo Sam estava gritando até ficar rouco, sentindo Dean entrar e sair dele com violência, suas mãos se segurando nas barras da cabeceira para aguentar o tranco. Ele gozou tão ferozmente que sua visão embaçou nas bordas, antes de sentir o preenchendo-o, seu membro pulsando com aquela sensação.

Eles não lembravam de muita coisa, para falar a verdade. Tudo é uma vaga memória.

Okay, talvez eles lembrassem que havia um trabalho. Mortes misteriosas por todo o estado do Texas, que depois eram atribuídos a casais que diziam não terem culpa, que a 'fome' dentro deles era por demais irresistível. Antes deles serem encontrados mortos um dia depois. Estranho, mas o que na vida deles não era estranho? Depois de demônios, crianças psíquicas e anjos, aquele caso era até que tranquilo.

Eles entraram no caso achando se tratar de mais um trabalho. Até conseguirem entender o porque daqueles casais agirem daquela maneira. E finalmente descobrirem algo sobre ambos que os anos haviam enterrado.

A partir daquele dia, a cama extra ao lado era apenas um luxo.

FIM


End file.
